


gimme that, gimme that ice cream

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, ice cream saves the day, mentioned changmin, newmoon have a bad day, they're bitchy to each other at firsf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: Chanhee gritted his teeth. His anger meter has completely passed its limit, and when it passes its limits, Chanhee snaps. And you might not want to be around whenever Chanhee snaps.orbased on a prompt in Tumblr where Person A is having a bad day and it only got worse when Person B tried to take away the last remaining ice cream in the store
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 76





	gimme that, gimme that ice cream

To say Chanhee is angry is an understatement. No, he is definitely more than angry. He is fuming, because of how bad and rough his day is. First he woke up at 7:45 AM, when he has a class at 8:00. He set up five alarms to make sure he'll wake up just in time, but all five alarms were turned off when he checked it, something that never happened before.

Then when he got to his class, everyone was taking a test. A _test!_ Chanhee cursed himself for forgetting that they have a test that day. He was only given half the time to answer it, and he barely even answered seven items. He went to the cafeteria to eat, only to find out that his favorite meal has sold out. His eyebrows crossed more when Changmin gave him the calculus book he borrowed in a poor condition, along with an apologetic smile. The rest of the day went by with him not giving a fuck anymore. What's the use if your day already started out horribly?

Chanhee is so ready to snap the moment he gets home. Along the way, he spots the ice cream shop he and Changmin often visits, and decides that maybe ice cream can help him cool off. Since ice cream is... uh, well, ice cream is cold.

He walked inside and went to where their 1L containers are placed. He's eyes lit up when he noticed that the only cup of Mint Chocolate ice cream is sitting on the very middle of the freezer, as if it's waiting for Chanhee to pick it up, take it home, and eat it. 

_'Maybe this day isn't so bad afterall.'_ Chanhee opened the freezer and reached for the frozen treat, only for his hand to touch another hand. He looks up and saw a black-haired boy with glasses staring at him. 

"I got this ice cream first." Chanhee said before the boy can even say anything.

"No." The boy said. "I did."

Chanhee shoots him a glare. "Look, mister. This is mine. I opened the freezer door first!" 

"But you didn't touch the ice cream yet. Therefore it's not yours."

Chanhee gritted his teeth. His anger meter has completely passed its limit, and when it passes its limits, Chanhee snaps. And you might not want to be around whenever Chanhee snaps. "Listen here, you fuckhead. I'm having a hard day right now, and this mint chocolate ice cream is the only good thing that happened today. So like, I don't know, remove your fucking hands and stay away from my goddamn sight!"

The boy was completely taken back by Chanhee's speech. He stood still, not saying anything. Whatever the boy is thinking about right now, Chanhee doesn't care. What he cares about is the ice cream (all in his mint chocolate glory) that's in his reach, and the boy's hands who still hasn't moved an inch, despite him being shocked.

"Move. Your. Hand." Chanhee's voice seems to snap the boy from being dumbfounded, much to his content. 

Glasses Boy still didn't move, and at that point Chanhee is ready to pounce on him. "Well, sweetie, the world doesn't revolve around you. You're not the only one that is allowed to have a bad day. Just choose a different flavor."

"How about you're the one who choose?"

"I only eat this flavor."

"Well, boohoo, I don't care. Move your hand away."

"You do it first!"

"You first!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Mommy, this one! I want the mint chocolate one!"

It all happened too fast. One minute Chanhee's hand is just near the ice cream, ready to grab it anytime, while arguing with a stranger. The next minute the ice cream that was the reason of their fight is already in another pair of hands. No, it's not his hands. No, it's not Glasses Boy's hands. Instead, it fell on the hands of a 7 years old girl with her mom.

Chanhee looked at the boy in front of him in shock and astonishment, and the boy did the same. They stayed still for a few minutes, though the ice cream that they're fighting for is no longer there.

"If only you moved your hand away." The boy whispered, but it was loud enough for Chanhee to hear it and raise his eyebrow.

"So it's my fault now? I asked you nicely to give it to me!"

"I never knew 'nicely' means calling me a fuckhead."

"I'm having a bad day! I snapped, okay?" Chanhee paused. "I'm sorry for that. But for that only!"

The boy only sighed. "You know what? We're both at faults here and in the end, none of us won. I'm sorry too."

Chanhee nodded and the conversation ended there. They stood in silence, amidst the noisy shop, and Chanhee wonders why the boy is not leaving yet. More importantly, why is _he_ not leaving yet. There's no more mint chocolate, what else can he do in this place?

"Pick anything." The boy suddenly said and Chanhee looked at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"My day is still fine, but it looks like yours really has no chance of recovering. I'm guilty, so pick any flavor, any size... Anything, and I'll pay for it."

Chanhee may be in a bad mood, but he knows his morals. He knows what is right and what is wrong. And letting someone carry all the consequences of something that he is also at fault is wrong. So Chanhee did what he knows is best. Swallowing his pride, he spoke, "I'm wrong too, I shouldn't have spoke to you like that. I'll pay yours."

The boy broke into a smile when he saw the look in Chanhee's face change. The furious tiger suddenly became a shy kitten. "Then we're both spending money then. Cute. I'm Kevin, by the way."

Chanhee held out his hand in front of Kevin. "Chanhee."

"Chanhee? Nice name." Kevin commented and Chanhee finally smiled. "Well then, Chanhee. Why don't we pick an ice cream so we can finally cool off?"

It took a lot of time _(because both of them are suckers for mint chocolate and apparently doesn't like almost every flavor that isn't mint chocolate)_ but in the end Chanhee got himself a liter of Double Dutch while Kevin chose Rocky Road. When they saw what each other picked, they laughed.

"It looks like we have really similar ice cream tastes." Kevin said and Chanhee agreed with him.

They paid for each other's ice cream, though it looks like they just paid for their own, since they both picked one liter, and one liter of ice cream, whatever the flavor, costs ₩3,500.

Kevin asked Chanhee to eat with him on one of the tables outside the shop, and Chanhee agreed. Because one, he has nothing to do at home and two, he realizes that Kevin isn't so bad afterall. He's fun to be with, cracking jokes from time to time as they wait in line at the cashier. The lines in Chanhee's forehead completely disappeared as he eats his one liter Double Dutch-flavored ice cream under a sunny day, all while talking to a person he just met an hour ago.

That day, Chanhee came home with a smile on his face and a newly-added number on his phone's contact list. Dropping to his couch to take a light nap, Chanhee smiled and repeated to himself the thought that he had a few hours ago,

_'Maybe this day isn't so bad afterall.'_

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this? because 60+ fics under the newmoon tag is not enough
> 
> twitter and wattpad: @musickyuu


End file.
